The Match is NOT Over Yet!
by Ryouna X Kabuto
Summary: #Update Chapter 2! Kureiji no Yujin's Sequel! Kisah para Berry Brothers belum berakhir! Kini, mereka harus berjuang melawan sebuah geng baru demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan Badak Bercula eMpat! Warning inside. Minat RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Match is NOT Over Yet!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

Ryuuta : "Yo, minna! Ohisasshiburii~! Ogenki desu ka?"

Kabuto : "Ini fict apaan lagi woy?!"

Ryuuta : "sekuelnya 'Kureiji no Yuujin'! Kenapa emang?"

Hichigo : *keselek biji duren(?)* "WTF?! Sequel-nya 'Kureiji no Yuujin'?! Be-berarti tuh jin iprit juga ada donk?!"

Ryuuko : "Berisik lo!" *jitak Hichi*

Mugen : "...Gak nyangka banget gue kalo lo bikin sekuel dari ntu fict!"

TenZan : "Ichigo in Wonderland, Namari-iro Hana no Shita ni, sama Atarashii Ruumumeito no Higeki ntu gimana nasibnya woy?!"

Ryuuta : "Hiyaa! Gue diserang bertubi-tubi!"

Kabuto : *sweatdrop* "...Baiklah, karna nih author makin stress langsung dibaca aja nih sequel dari fict keduanya Ryuuta!"

_**The Match is NOT Over Yet!**_

_**By : Ryuuta-X-Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach! It's belong to Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Summary : Kisah para Berry Brothers belum berakhir! Kini, mereka harus berjuang melawan sebuah geng baru demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan Badak Bercula eMpat!**_

_**Warning : (masih) Hichigo's POV, OC, OOC, Mistypo(s), Gaje dan sekuel-nya Kureiji no Yuujin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : New Mates, New Problem**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jam 5 sore, tepatnya di depan gerbang SMU Karakura. Sekarang, gue lagi mondar-mandir gak jelas karena nungguin gadis setengah setan yang anehnya bisa jadi pacar gue. Tau 'kan siapa? Hayo, siapa? Yang baca fict Kureiji no Yuujin sampe tamat pasti tau. Yap, benar sekali. Gadis setengah setan yang anehnya bisa jadi pacar gue itu yakni si Nijiyuki Ryuuko itu. Gue heran sama dia, ngomongnya mau ngambil barang-barangnya yang ketinggalan di kelas. Tapi dia ngomong begitu pas jam 12 siang! Berarti ini udah 5 jam gue nungguin dia sambil mondar-mandir gak jelas di gerbang! Harusnya gue dapet penghargaan rekor MURI tuh dalam kategori 'Orang Ter-Idiot yang Mau-Maunya Disuruh Nungguin Orang Setengah Setan Nyampe Lebih Dari 5 Jam'. Tapi karena petugas Rekor MURI-nya kagak ada, jadi gue daftarnya nanti aja di acara 'World Record' yang kayaknya udah tamat sekarang

'Pip! Pip! Pip!' Tiba-tiba handphone gue ngedering. Wah, ada message dari Mugetsu di KakaoTalk gue! Segera gue aktifin KakaoTalk gue dan ngebaca tuh message

Infinite-PrinceX3 : 'Hey, lo masih nungguin cewek setengah setan itu kaya anjing Hachiko di stasiun Shibuya? *emoticon : anjing ngacungin jempol*'

Spontan, gue langsung ngakak abis-abisan dan ngebales tuh message

ShiroiMeong69 : 'yah... Mau gimana lagi sih? Daripada gue bonyok dihajar sama dia! *emoticon : orang kribo pundung*'

Terus 5 menit kemudian handphone gue bunyi lagi, dan ternyata si Ichigo sama Zangetsu ikut-ikutan percakapan gue sama Mugetsu

OrangeBerry_Cutew : 'jiah elah, No! Gue salut sama lo! Gue aja gak nyampe segitunya kalo nungguin Orihime! *emoticon : bebek loncat-loncatan*'

BlueMoon-Goddess : 'Iya, Нi! Gue beneran salut sama lo! *emoticon : kucing nyubit pipi anjing*'

ShiroiMeong69 : 'Sankyuu minna! Oia, Chi! Sejak kapan lo manggil gue 'No'? Perasaan kagak ada satu pun kata 'No' di nama gue!'

OrangeBerry_Cutew : 'lah? Elo 'kan albino! Ya jadinya biar lebih pendek gue panggil aja elo 'No'!"

ShiroiMeong69 : 'Kampret lo! Dikira gue papan 'No Smoking' yang biasa dipajang di pom bensin kali dipanggil 'No'! *emoticon : kucing saiyan*'

Infinite_PrinceX3 : 'Ahaha! Dahlah, Нi! Ichigo 'kan cuma bercanda! *emoticon : kucing ngibasin rambut(loh?)*'

ShiroiMeong69 : 'iya deh! Gue maafin lo, Chi! Tapi sekali lagi lo manggil gue 'No', gue jejel mulut lo make pisang 15 sisir!'

OrangeBerry_Cutew : 'jiah elah! Ikhlas gak nih lo maafin gue?'

Infinite_PrinceX3 : "udah udah! Tar lo berdua gue gigit nih! Нi, lo kapan balik? Gue sama yang lain rencananya mau nginep di apartemen lo, mumpung besok hari libur nasional alias hari minggu!'

ShiroiMeong69 : 'tapi Ryuuko gimana?'

BlueMoon-Goddess : 'dahlah, ntu bisa kita urus nanti! Okey, kita tunggu di depan apartemen lo ya! Jaa!'

Dan seudah percakapan dari Zangetsu kekirim, mereka semua langsung matiin akun KakaoTalk mereka

"Cih! Dasar! Pada kagak tau sih kalo Ryuuko ngamuknya sama kaya banteng!" Dumel gue yang langsung pergi dari gerbang sekolah. Di tengah jalan, gue masang headphone yang sebenernya punya si Ryuuko dan nyetel lagu 7th Trigger punyanya UVERworld. Sebenernya gue suka lagu ini karena si author suka nyetel nih lagu pake suara full kalo lagi gak ada orang dirumah, gatau gimana caranya kenapa bisa gue bisa suka tapi menurut gue liriknya bener-bener lucu n nyegerin pikiran. (Lagu rock kok nyegerin pikiran?! Bikin stress mendadak mah iya!)

"...Me wo mukerubeki wa onore no naimen kyousou shakai de ki ni natteru yoko yoko! Ja nee zo! if-if-if-if wa nai! ANCHI Des-des-des-desti-" gue berhenti nyanyi karena ngerasa nabrak seseorang nyampe dia jatoh!

"Aduh!"

"Ah? Ma-maaf! Gue gak sengaja!" Ujar gue minta maaf ke dia. Tapi yang ada dia malah ngeliatin gue dengan tatapan kaget + mulut menganga! "Hello? Maaf, lo baik-baik aja?"

"E-eh?! Ma-maaf! Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi gak ngeliat ada orang!" Ujarnya yang ternyata adalah cewek berambut keunguan dikuncir satu dan beriris autumn orange.

"Hah... Harusnya gue yang minta maaf! Gue terlalu fokus sama musik aneh di headphone gue!"

"Musik aneh?" Herannya

"Yah, gak sepenuhnya aneh sih, tapi... Ah, lupain! Pokonya gue minta maaf dan gue pamit karna gue ada urusan yang belom kelar. Jaa!" Pamit gue yang langsung ngacir karna ngeliat jam tangan gue nunjukkin jam 5.35. Biasanya tuh, kalo jam segini suka ada setan yang namanya... Apa ya? Pokonya ada kalong-kalongnya gituh. Setan yang suka nyulik anak kecil terus disumputin gatau dimana. Yah, walaupun gue bukan anak kecil 'kan tapi gue tetep takut! Siapa tau pas tuh hantu pengen nyulik gue tau-tau dia ngejerit ala fangirls karna ngeliat muka gue yang gantengnya kelewatan ini! *dibogem Readers*

.

.

.

.

Jam 5.55, gue udah nyampe di depan kamar apartemen gue dan langsung ketemu sama tetangga sebelah apartemen gue yang hobinya ngasih makanan ke gue karena dua anaknya sekolah di Amerika

"Selamat datang nak Hichigo! Kau baru pulang?" Sapa tetangga gue itu

"Oh, hai pak Urahara! Tumben anda ada dirumah! Mana bu Yoruichi?" Balasku

"Dia masih bekerja. Sebentar lagi pulang kok! Oh ya, kebetulan aku memasak sup untukmu. Ini, ambilah!" Ujarnya sambil ngasih sepanci sup ke gue

"Wah, makasih pak Urahara! Tapi, banyak-banyak amat sepanci! Emang pak Urahara nanti gak makan?"

"Ahaha, tidak kok! Ini khusus kubuatkan untukmu dan juga teman-temanmu yang baru aja dateng setengah jam yang lalu!"

"APA?! Be-berarti kunci kamarku dibobol donk?! Ta-tapi 'kan kunci kamarku kubawa!" Panik gue yang udah kaya banci kesasar di gurun pasir. *author dihajar Hichigo FG*

"Salah satu dari mereka punya kunci cadangannya! Kalo gak salah orangnya tinggi dan berambut hitam sepinggang. Etto... Siapa ya?"

"Mugetsu?" Tebak gue asal-asalan

"Ya! Nak Mugetsu! Dia yang punya kunci cadangannya!" Ujar pak Urahara. Mugetsu sialan itu...

"Hoo... Baiklah, pak Urahara. Aku akan menghangatkan sup ini dulu di dalam. Arigatou gozaimasu!" Pamit gue yang sebenernya udah kesel dan pengen banget ngebejek-bejek mukanya Mugetsu kaya orang bikin sambel make ulekan punya nenek gue

"Douitashimashite na! Dan ingat, jangan bertengkar karena teman-temanmu masuk kamarmu sembarangan ya!" Bales pak Urahara yang langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Dan mumpung pak urahara udah masuk, gue langsung ngedobrak pintu kamar gue dan teriak kaya orang panik sendiri

"Woy! Kalian bertiga punya sopan santun gak-" teriak gue yang kehenti di kata terakhir karena ngeliat tuh trio wek-wek lagi pada neliti satu surat aneh. "-sih?"

"Ah? Okairi, Hichigo!" Sapa Mugetsu dengan watadosnya

"'Okairi' pala lo, oncom! Lo kagak tau apa gue panik-panikan buat nyampe kesini?! Mana gue sempet nabrak orang lagi tadi!" Kesel gue yang langsung mukul palanya Mugetsu make tutup panci

"Haah?! Lo nabrak orang, No?! Mati kagak tuh orangnya?!" Panik Ichigo yang langsung bangun dari tempat dia duduk tadi

"Ya kagak lah, bego! Orang gue nabraknya make tubuh gue! Kalo gue nabraknya make mobil gilesan aspal baru mati tuh orang! Dan udah gue bilang jangan panggil gue 'No'! Lo kira gue si Dono dari grup Warkop DKI apa?!" Ambek gue yang langsung disambut sama sweatdrop dari Berry Brothers lainnya

"...Seriusan amat lo, Нi!" Umpat Zangetsu

"Oia, nih lo bertiga tadi kayanya lagi neliti satu surat. Surat apaan?" Tanya gue

"Oh, Surat ini maksud lo? Ini surat bu-"

"APA?! Surat akad nikah Ochi-sensei sama tetua orangutan di Kebun Binatang Karakura?!" Potong gue yang sukses bikin Ichigo+Zangetsu+Mugetsu pada ngejungkir balik

"Gue belom selesei ngomong bego!" Kesel Mugetsu yang langsung ngejitak pala gue make stickdrum yang gatau diambilnya darimana. "Ini surat buat Berry Brothers dan Badak Bercula eMpat! Yah... Bisa dibilang ini semacem surat tantangan!"

"Hah? Surat tangan?" Tanya gue sambil ngorekin kuping gue make korek api(?), maksudnya korek kuping

"SURAT TANTANGAN, BUDEG!" Teriak anggota Berry Brothers lain yang sukses bikin gue bener-bener ngalamin budeg sementara

"Lo gimana sih, No?! Tadi jenis surat, sekarang nama surat yang salah lo ucapin! Lo tamat SMP kagak sih?!" Kesel Ichigo

"Heh, jeruk! Elo kali yang bego! Kalo gue kagak tamat SMP mana bisa gue masuk SMU dan sekelas sama orang-orang koplak kaya kalian?!" Bales gue yang gak mau kalah hebohnya kaya acara 'L*w**rs C**b' yang orangnya suka ambek-ambekan kagak jelas gituh

"Woy, udah donk! Kalo kalian gak akur gue bakal nelpon pengendali hewan dan ngelapor kalo ada 2 anjing rabies ngamuk disini!" Ancem Zangetsu yang ujung-ujungnya dapet jitakan dari gue sama Ichigo

"Lo kira kita anjing rabies apa?!" Ambek kita berdua sambil ngejitak Zangetsu make tutup panci + gulungan plastik pembungkus makanan yang kagak tau dapetnya darimana

"KALIAN BISA TENANG KAGAK SIH?!" Teriak Mugetsu sambil nonjok dinding nyampe tuh dinding retak! Gila! Siapa aja, tolong kami! Si Mugetsu kesurupan jin iprit! *Author dibogem Mugetsu*

"Sekali lagi kalian bikin ribut, gue gak akan segan-segan ngelempar kalian dari jendela apartemen ini! Wakatta?!" Geram Mugetsu dengan nada yang bener-bener mengerikan! Ini yang bikin Mugetsu disegani. Walau orangnya pendiem and stay cool, tapi sekalinya marah, bener-bener mengerikan!

"Wa-wakarimashita..." Kata kita bertiga yang langsung ciut di tempat

"Fuuh... Surat ini sebenernya gue dapet dari Nel-chan. Dia bilang, dia dapet surat ini dari orang aneh di kantin tadi. Surat ini isinya potongan kata-kata majalah yang isinya nantangin ВВМ gegara mereka pacaran sama kita." Ujar Mugetsu yang langsung ngasih tuh surat ke gue. "Nih, lo mau baca gak? Yang lain udah baca!"

Gue spontan ngambil tuh kertas dan ngebaca tuh surat. Gue sempet aneh sama tuh surat. Letak kata-katanya tuh acak-acakan dan sulit dibaca!

"Ehm... Lo, kita, gimana, etto... Nih bacanya apaan sih?! Ngacak banget penempatan katanya!" Protes gue yang langsung ngekeplak kertas gak berdosa ntu

"Halaah, dasar bego lo! Sinih gue bacain!" Kesel Ichigo yang langsung ngerebut tuh kertas dan ngebaca isi surat yang berantakannya udah kaya kamar gue itu

"Ehem! 'Lo ngerasa geng paling terhormat di SMU Karakura hanya karena lo bisa naklukin Berry Brothers? Salah! Gimana kalo kita duel? Di taman Karakura, seminggu sejak surat ini gue anterin ke lo. Itu pun kalo lo berani. Salam pahit dari kita disini. Pretty Nightmare'!"

"Hah? Aneh amat nama geng-nya!" Protes gue

"Anehan juga muka lo, Hi!" Celetuk Zangetsu yang sukses dapet lemparan tutup panci dari gue

"Jadi gimana?" Tanya Ichigo

"Gini aja, sekarang kita ngejalanin hidup kaya biasa, ntar pas si 'Pretty Nightmare' ntu mulei beraksi, kita juga mulei beraksi! Gimana?" Usul Mugetsu

"Hm... Boleh tuh. Gue setuju sama lo, Mu!" Ujar gue sambil ngacungin jempol tepat di depan mukanya kaya emoticon di KakaoTalk

"Baiklah..." Hela Mugetsu sambil ngulurin tangannya. "Demi Badak bercula eMpat, juga demi martabat Berry Brothers!"

"Hah? Martabak?" Tanya gue dengan watadosnya nyampe-nyampe para Berry Brothers yang lain pada jungkir balik lagi

"MARTABAT, BEGO!" Teriak yang lainnya. Yah, maklumlah. Orang 2 hari yang lalu gue abis berobat ke dokter THT!

"Haduuh, serius donk, No! Tar nih chapter kagak kelar-kelar!" Kesel Ichigo

"Okey, kita ulang lagi! Demi badak Bercula eMpat, juga demi martabat Berry Brothers!" Ulang Mugetsu sambil ngulurin tangannya disusul tangan gue, Ichigo dan Zangetsu

"BERRY BROTHERS... GOOOOO!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~T.B.C~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryuuta+Kabuto : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 1 selesei!"

Hichigo : "Panjang amat chapter-nya!"

Ryuuta : "bodo amat! Gue yang ngetik kok elo yang protes?!"

Ichigo : "No, No! Lo koplak amat sih disini!"

Hichigo : "Jangan panggil gue 'No', jeruk!" *Vasto-Lorde Mode On*

Ichigo : *kabur*

TenZan : *sweatdrop* "...dasar duo beri koplak!"

Mugen : "Okey, Minna! Sekian sesi penutup dari sequel-nya Kureiji no Yuujin kali ini, dan silahkan buat yang minat ninggalin RnR-nya! Onegai-shimasu!" *deep bow*


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Match is NOT Over Yet!**_

_**By : Ryouna X Kabuto**_

Ryouna+Kabuto : "Yo, Minna! Chapter 2 is here!"

Hichigo : "heh! Siapa lo?!" *nunjuk ke Ryouna*

Ryouna : "ini gue, Ryuuta! Masa' pada gak kenal sih?!"

TenZan : "Lo ganti penampilan sama nama?"

Ryouna : "bukan, gue nge-makeover diri gue sendiri!"

All except Ryouna : *sweatdrop*

Ichigo : "oia, Ta- eh, maksud gue Na, lo lagi ngegambar siapa tuh?" *nunjuk ke Sketch Book-nya Ryouna*

Ryouna : "Oh, ini Akutabi Gamma dari Zombie Powder! Dia mirip tau sama elo!"

Hichigo : "ya gimana kagak mirip orang mangaka-nya juga sama!"

TenZan : "Hee?! Sou ka?"

Kabuto : "Woy, daripada ngomongin tuh gambar, mending bales nih review!"

Ryouna : "woh, bener juga. Okey, siapa yang mau bacain reviewnya?!"

Hichigo : *ngangkat tangan* "gue aja, nih dari _**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**_!"

Ryouna : "hahaha... Arigatou, Hika-san! Huwaa! Tentu dibolehkan! Okey, thanks for review!"

Kabuto : "and next, dari _**Ryuusei Yukimaru**_ buat kalian para berry jadi-jadian!" *dicekek berjamaah*

Hichi : "thanks buat supportnya, Ryuusei-kun..."

Ichi+TenZan+Mugen : "hah... Apa boleh bulet daripada gepeng!"

Ryouna : *sweatdrop* "...kompak amat kalian bertiga!"

TenZan : "terus, dari _**Tasya27**_!"

Kabuto : "bukan, Pretty Nightmare bukan OC, kok. Liat aja di chapter ini! Okey, thanks for review!"

Mugen : "terakhir, dari _**SakuraiZenri n OC**_!"

Ryouna : "haah?! Sakurai Yuuto?!"

Kabuto : *jitak pala Ryouna* "Sakurai Zenri, budeg! Eh? Yah... Begitulah Kato-san, di chapter 1 emang banyak adegan lempar panci soalnya si Ryouna juga sekarang lagi hobi lempar tutup panci ke pala gue!"

Hichi : *sweatdrop* "ntu sebabnya kenapa lo make panci di kepala lo?"

Kabuto : *ngangguk*

All except kabuto : *sweatdrop*

Ryouna : "...okeylah, Readers. Silahkan diliat chappy 2-nya!"

_**The Match is NOT Over Yet!**_

_**By : Ryouna X Kabuto**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach! It's belong to Tite Kubo-senpai!**_

_**Summary : Kisah para Berry Brothers belum berakhir! Kini, mereka harus berjuang melawan sebuah geng baru demi mempertahankan hubungan mereka dengan Badak Bercula eMpat!**_

_**Warning : (masih) Hichigo's POV, OC, OOC, Mistypo(s), Gaje dan sekuel-nya Kureiji no Yuujin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 : Beware of the Enemy**_

_**.**_

Malemnya, gue dan para Berry Brothers tidur dengan cara nyamping di kasur gue. Walaupun agak sempit, tapi mending daripada tidur di tiker dan digerumutin nyamuk, ntar muka ganteng nan putih gue ganti motif dah jadi polka-dot

"No, lo geseran dikit napa?! Tempat masih lega kaya gitu juga!" Protes Ichigo yang sialnya kebagian tidur di sebelah gue

"Lega jidat lo, jeruk! Lo gak liat kalo yang di sebelah gue nih si Mugetsu?!" Protes balik gue sambil nunjuk si Mugetsu make jempol. Yang paling enak sih, si Zangetsu cebol ntu tuh. Udah yang paling cebol, paling ujung lagi tidurnya

"Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!" Hape gue ngegeter di meja belajar. Dan begitu gue liat siapa yang nelpon, ternyata yang nelpon ntu si Ryuuko! Haduuh, gimana nih? Gak diangkat, ntar dikiranya gue dah gak peduli lagi sama dia, tapi kalo diangkat, bisa-bisa gue harus balik lagi nih ke dokter THT

"Siapa tuh, No? Malem-malem gini nelpon! Kurang kerjaan amat tuh orang!" Protes Ichigo

"Lo bego apa goblok sih? Baca tulisannya bener-bener!" Geram gue

"Ryuuko?" Tebak Mugetsu yang ternyata lagi sibuk ngedownload OST Kamen Rider Kiva!

"Mu?! Lo belom tidur?!" Kaget gue

"Emang gue belom tidur daritadi!" Jawab Mugetsu tenang

"Dan sejak kapan lo jadi penggemar tokusatsu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Semenjak si cebol ntu nge-cekokin lagu Action-ZERO dari Kamen Rider Den-O! Lo tau 'kan gue paling gak tahan sama lagu rock!" Jawab Mugetsu setengah kesel. Emang sih, diantara kita berempat yang jadi penggemar Tokusatsu sejati tuh cuma si Zangetsu. Dan lo pada tau gak? Waktu kelas 6 SD, si Zangetsu tuh pernah bikin Belt dari kerdus terus Pass dari kotak bekas susu. Langsung tuh dia bediri di atas meja sambil ngomong 'kau ingin memancingku?' Ala Rod Form-nya Den-O. Dan yang paling parah, dia tuh ngomong kaya gitu sambil ngebelakangin guru kesiswaan! Pokonya itu kenangan masa SD yang paling nge-bekas deh!

"Woy, lo jadi gak sih ngangkat telponnya?! Monologue mulu!" Protes Ichigo

"Ya jangan salahin gue donk! Salahin tuh author yang ngetik!" Celetuk gue yang detik berikutnya ketimpuk tutup jamban duduk yang munculnya gatau darimana

"Dahlah, daripada lo bonyok dihajar tuh bocah!" Usul Mugetsu. Akhirnya gue cuma pasrah dan ngangkat tuh telpon

"Ha-halo?"

"SHIROSAKI HICHIGO!" Bener 'kan? Kayanya besok gue kudu ke dokter THT lagi deh. "Napa lo tadi ninggalin gue?! Lo tau gak sih gue panik-panikan buat keluar sekolah!"

"La-lagian salah lo sendiri lama banget jalannya! Gue udah lumutan tau nungguin lo di gerbang 5 jam!" Ambek gue balik

"Lo masih mending 5 jam, setan! Lah gue? Lo lupa waktu lo janji mau traktir gue makan minggu kemaren?! Gue udah nungguin di restoran dari jam setengah 8 pagi nyampe jam 9 malem, dan ternyata lo malah asyik ngedownload PV-PVnya Aqua Timez sama UVERworld bareng si jeruk berjalan ntu 'kan?!" Teriak Ryuuko

"Tapi Ryuu-"

"Gue gamau tau! Pokonya mulei sekarang, kita nyambung! Eh, maksud gue mulei sekarang kita jarak jauh! Koma! Eh, maksud gue titik!"

TUUT... TUUT...

"Yah, putus..."

"Elo sih No! 'Kan lo pernah bilang kalo lo juara lomba makan nasgor kebo se-kota Karakura!" Kata si Ichigo yang kayanya salah nempatin kalimat lagi nih...

"Apa hubungannya dodol?! Ini juga salah lo yang malah ngajak gue nge-download PV Aqua Timez minggu kemaren?!" Tuduh gue

"Kok lo jadi nyalahin gue No?! Ngajak ribut lo?!" Tantang Ichigo. Tapi detik berikutnya, gue ngerasa ada aura hitam yang pekat di belakang gue. Dan kalian semua tau 'kan siapa yang ngeluarin tuh aura?

"Hichigo, ini udah malem. Jadi bisa gak suaranya DIKECILIN?!" Geram sesosok(?), atau seseorang yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Mugetsu!

"O-okey, Mu. Gu-gue bisa ngerti. O-oyasumi..."

.

.

.

Paginya, gue liat di kasur cuma ada gue sama si Zangetsu. Loh?! Yang laennya pada kemana?! Perasaan pas gue bangun buat pipis 3 jam yang lalu masih ada tuh 2 cucurut. Pada kemana ya sekarang?

"-Tsu? Zangetsu?" Kata gue ngebangunin si Zangetsu sambil ngegoyangin badannya. Gak lama kemudian, dia bangun terus ngucek-ngucekin matanya

"Нi? Yang laen kemana?" Tanya Zangetsu yang kayanya masih setengah ngantuk

"Kagak tau, makanya itu gue ngebangunin elo! Dah siang nih, jam stengah 8. Emang lo mau tidur nyampe jam brapa?" Tanya gue. Spontan si Zangetsu langsung bangkit dari kasur dan jalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia sukses kejedot tembok dan ngacleng ke belakang!

"Itta~i!" Rintih Zangetsu yang langsung guling-gulingan sambil megangin jidatnya. Sementara gue? Kaya yang udah lewat. Bukannya nolongin tapi malah cekikikan nahan tawa

"Hi! Lo tolongin gue napa?!"

"Hahaha! Biarin! Ntu tuh salah satu cara yang paling efektif buat ngebuka mata lo!" Ledek gue, terus tiba-tiba kedenger suara lagu yang bunyinya kaya gini nih

_**Tsurai toki tsurai to ietara ii no ni**_

_**na, a~. Boku-tachi wa tsuyogatte warau yowamushi da, a~. Sabishii no ni heiki na furi wo shite iru no wa, a~. Kuzure ochite shimai sou na jibun wo mamoru tame na no sa. Boku dake ja nai hazu sa, Ikiba no nai kono kimochi wo, Ibasho no nai kono kodoku wo. Kakaete iru no wa...***_

"Za-Zangetsu, HP lo bunyi tuh!" Ujar gue sambil nunjukkin HP-nya si Zangetsu di ujung kasur. Dia pun ngambil tuh HP terus ngeliat SMS yang baru nyampe di HP-nya

"...Dari Shirayuki!"

"Apa katanya?" Kepo gue. Dia langsung ngebales SMS itu dan naro HP-nya

"Lo berantem lagi ama Ryuuko?" Kepo dia balik

"Yah, begitulah... Dia ngambek gegara gue ninggalin dia kemaren. Tapi 'kan gue juga punya alesan, Tsu!" Ujar gue ngebela diri. Terus tiba-tiba datenglah si jeruk berjalan alias Ichigo yang anehnya ngebawa-bawa baskom yang isinya kuah sayur asem yang dikasih sama pak Urahara kemaren

"Hee?! Kalian udah pada bangun?!" Kaget Ichigo

"Chi, lo ngapain bawa-bawa tuh baskom?" Tanya gue

"Yah... rencananya sih, gue mau ngebangunin lo pada kalo lo belom bangun make ini. Tapi karna udah pada bangun ya jadinya gak jadi!" Jawab si Ichigo yang sukses bikin gue sama Zangetsu nge-sweatdrop ria. "Ya udahlah, kita kedatengan tamu tuh! Sahabat pena gue dari kota Seiretei pada dateng!"

"Lha?! Lo kok ngundang orang seenak jidat lo?! Ini 'kan apartemen gue!" Protes gue

"Dahlah, jangan banyak omong! Ayo buruan! Daripada lo dihajar sama si Mugetsu!"

Dan akhirnya gue sama si Zangetsu diseret kayak karung beras di toko kelontong ama si Ichigo. Pas nyampe di ruang tamu, gue kaget karna ada 4 cewek gak diundang muncul di apartemen gue! Dan lo tau siapa ke-4 cewek yang gue maksud? Bukan, bukan! Bukan Badak Bercula eMpat, juga bukan Espada Schyte(?). Gue juga sebenernya gatau nih 4 cewek siapa, yang jelas nih 4 cewek punya mata, idung, badan, juga kaki dan yang pasti mereka semua idup! *dilempar talenan*

"Yo, Hichigo! Baru bangun lo?" Sapa Mugetsu

"Siapa 4 cewek i-" sebelum gue selesei ngomong, gue ngeliat seseorang yang bener-bener bikin gue kaget. Gimana kagak? Salah satu dari 4 cewek ntu adalah orang yang gue tabrak kemaren!

"E-elo!" Kaget gue

"Hee?! Kamu temennya Kurosaki ya?" Kaget cewek itu juga

"I-iya. Kenalin, nama gue Shirosaki Hichigo!" Ujar gue ngenalin diri

"A-aku Mirokumaru Senna. Oh, iya. Kenalkan ini teman-temanku!" Ujar Senna sambil ngijinin gue buat kenalan sama ke-3 temennya

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia!" Kata seorang cewek berambut bob yang modelnya agak mirip sama si Zangetsu. Tapi kalo menurut gue, nih cewek kayanya kembar tapi beda ibu sama Zangetsu. Soalnya pendeknya juga sama cuy! *di-hakuren Rukia*

"Ah, salam kenal!"

"Aku Matsumoto Rangiku! Salam kenal~!" Kata cewek yang tingginya hampir se-telinga gue. Rambutnya warna orange kecoklatan dengan gaya mi kriwel dan panjangnya yang mungkin ngalahin panjang rambutnya si Mugetsu. Yang bikin gue ragap adalah, dadanya itu loh! Hampir sama kaya si Nelliel, atau jangan-jangan lebih gede-an punya dia lagi daripada punyanya si nelliel *dicincang Haineko*

"Sa-salam kenal juga!"

"...Tier Hallibel. Salam kenal" kata cewek berkulit negro dan berambut pirang. Tapi kalo menurut gue sih, nih cewek lebih mirip cowok daripada cewek. Liat aja lengannya cuy! Berotot kaya gitu! Badannya juga tegap banget. Terus juga ada tato bentuk petir warna biru tua di bawah kedua pipinya

"Sa-salam kenal juga, Tier."

"Yap, 'kan kita semua udah kenalan. Gimana kalo kita sekarang jalan-jalan?" Usul Matsumoto

"Serius?!" Kaget Senna gak percaya

"Hm! Kalian berempat mandi dulu sana! Siap-siap karna kita bakal jalan-jalan~" riang si Matsumoto. Waduh?! Gimana nih? Bukannya gue gak mau ya, masalahnya kalo misalkan gue jalan sama nih 4 cewek, nasib Ryuuko etc(?) gimana?! Apalagi 'kan mereka belom tau kalo kita udah pada punya pacar!

"Dahlah, No! Lo 'kan lagi jarak jauh sama Ryuuko!" Bisik Ichigo

"Ya nggak gitu juga, Chi! Kalo geng BBM

Kaya Nelliel atou Shirayuki atou Orihime ngeliat kita berempat gimana?! Bisa-bisa gue langsung masuk ke ruang UGD dah!" Panik gue

"Lebay amat lo, Hi!" Celetuk Zangetsu

"Tenang, gue udah nelpon Nel-chan. Dan mereka bilang mereka gak ada acara apa-apa buat keluar. Jadi aman!" Hibur Mugetsu

"Haah... Ya udah deh, gue ikut. Tapi kalo ketauan geng ВВМ, kalian harus tanggung jawab!" Ancem gue

"Oki doki, No! Serahin aja sama kita!" Seru Ichigo sambil bikin buletan dari tangan. "Oia, Rukia! Kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

Terus, tuh 4 cewek pada bisik-bisik. Gak lama kemudian, Rukia dan yang lain senyam-senyum gak jelas dan udah kaya Cheshire Cat di Alice in Wonderland

"Bener mau tau?" Kepo Rukia. Tunggu, kok perasaan gue jadi gak enak kaya gini?!

"Emang kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Mugetsu

"Kita..." Kata Matsumoto "ke mall~!"

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

.

.

.

Ryouna+Kabuto : "yo, minna! Chappy 2 complete!"

Ichigo : "panjang amat nih chapter!"

Kabuto : "ngegantiin jangka waktu yang dipake buat update!"

Hichigo : "...perasaan tuh emak-emak(baca : Matsumoto) ada mulu!"

TenZan : "Senna juga ada, malah Tier Hallibel juga ada!"

Mugen : "Chi, Rukia ada tuh! Ciee..." *senyum nista*

Ichigo : "apaan lo nge-cie-cie-in gue?!"

Ryouna : "hahahay, Ichi ragap tuh, ragap!"

Ichigo : "gue gak ragap, Ryouna!"

Hichigo : *sweatdrop* "Kabuto, lo masih make tuh panci?"

Kabuto : "tangannya si Ryouna 'kan jahil! Gue punya firasat kalo abis ini dia bakal ngelempar gue lagi make tutup panci!"

Ryouna : "kok tau?" *nunjukkin tutup panci dari kaca*

All except Ryouna : *jawdrop*

Kabuto : "o-okeylah, Readers. Sekian The Match is NOT Ovet yet, dan ada yang bisa nebak apa peran ke-4 cewek yang baru masuk itu? Jawab ya! Onegai!" *bow*


End file.
